


Những ngày lạnh giá

by wolf18



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Memory Loss, Out of Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf18/pseuds/wolf18
Summary: Chuyện xảy ra sau khi Ric Grayson bị giết bởi William Cobb trong khi anh cố gắng lấy lại kí ức của mình và thoát khỏi sự khống chế của Hội Đồng. Anh bị biến thành Talon và trở thành tay sai của chúng.Cuối cùng, nhờ có Batman mà anh đã trốn thoát được. Nhưng khi trở về nhà, thì Damian lại là người không thể chấp nhận được sự thật...
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Talon/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Những ngày lạnh giá

Gotham vào mùa mưa thời tiết rất lạnh. Độ ẩm cao cộng với mưa phùn luôn khiến mọi người rét buốt tận xương. 

Con người lớn lên ở vùng nắng nóng như Damian luôn cảm thấy khó chịu với Gotham những ngày này. Nếu phải so sánh, thì cái lạnh ở Gotham với cậu còn đáng sợ hơn cái lạnh ở Nanda Parbat. 

Thứ duy nhất giúp cậu vượt qua được cái lạnh run bần bật ở Gotham là lũ thú cưng của mình. Damian đặc biệt thích mớ lông ấm áp của Goliath hoặc cái bụng mềm mại của Titus, những thứ luôn có thể ủ ấm cho cậu một cách nhanh chóng. Đôi khi, cậu còn dễ dàng rơi vào giấc ngủ khi ở gần chúng nó. 

Nhưng dạo gần đây, sự thoải mái nho nhỏ đó cũng không còn nữa. Bởi lẽ, cứ mỗi khi đêm xuống, lại có kẻ lẻn vào phòng Damian, đuổi hết đám thú cưng đi. Sau đó hắn lại lặng lẽ lên giường ôm lấy cậu. 

Damian dĩ nhiên biết việc này, kể từ khi hắn vào phòng là cậu đã thức dậy. Tuy nhiên, cậu chưa bao giờ phản kháng lại mà cứ để mặc Talon ôm mình đêm này qua đêm khác. Dẫu sao gia đình cậu cũng phải khó khăn lắm mới giành lại hắn được từ tay Hội Đồng. Cậu không muốn chỉ vì một chút khó chịu của mình mà khiến Grayson bỏ chạy. 

Tuy nhiên, đến một hôm khi cậu ngủ quên trên sofa và tỉnh dậy nhìn thấy Talon đang nắm lấy chân mình thì mọi chuyện không thể né tránh được nữa. 

Bàn tay lạnh cóng của Talon xoa nhẹ lên mắt cá cậu. Hết vòng này đến vòng khác. Sự thân mật này khiến cho Damian run sợ. Cậu muốn rụt chân lại nhưng không thể. Bàn tay Talon nắm chặt lấy cổ chân cậu như thể muốn bóp nó thành xương vụn. 

[Chờ...chờ một chút.] Talon nói một cách vội vàng. Giọng nói khàn khàn của hắn chẳng có chút nào giống với Grayson cả. Mà cũng phải, cổ họng đã bị cắt đứt cơ mà. Vẫn còn nói được cũng đã là kì tích. 

Damian muốn hét lên. Cậu muốn Talon bỏ cậu ra, và cút ra khỏi căn phòng. Không, cút càng xa càng tốt. Cậu không muốn thấy mặt hắn, không muốn nghe giọng hắn. Cậu không muốn hắn nhắc cậu nhớ tới Grayson. 

[Chân em lạnh lắm. Anh cần làm nó ấm.] Talon nói, cố gắng một cách vô vọng để giải thích hành động của mình. 

Damian khóc. Hoặc gần như vậy. Nước xuất hiện trong mắt cậu nhưng không hề chảy xuống. Grayson cũng từng ôm chân cậu và cố làm nó ấm. Anh nói, anh không thích để người cậu lạnh lẽo thế này. Nó làm anh nhớ tới ngày cậu chết. 

Và giờ Talon cũng làm như thế. Dù hắn chẳng có một chút kí ức nào của anh. 

Damian cảm thấy miệng lưỡi mình đắng chát. Trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần. Talon là Talon. Grayson là Grayson. Cậu không thể chấp nhận được Talon khi mà kí ức của hắn là giả tạo. Cậu cũng không thể chịu được khi sự ấm áp, tốt bụng của Grayson bị thay thế bởi tính ác độc, tàn nhẫn của lũ Cú. 

Nhưng mà, Talon biết quan tâm…

[Đưa em lên giường, trên đó thoải mái hơn.] Damian bỏ cuộc. Cậu lấy chân đạp bụng hắn ra lệnh. 

[Vâng, thưa hoàng tử.] Talon cười, có lẽ vậy. 

Phòng cậu rất tối nên chẳng thể thấy gì. Cậu chỉ có thể tưởng tượng nụ cười của hắn khi Talon cúi xuống nhấc cậu lên. 

Talon không còn bất cứ đức tính tốt nào của Grayson. Kí ức cũng chỉ là những lời dối trá được nhồi nhét vào não hắn. 

Nhưng mà, Talon biết quan tâm…

Damian nhận mệnh khi hắn đặt cậu xuống giường.

[Lên đây đi.] Cậu ra lệnh, vỗ vỗ chỗ kế mình. [Hai người thì ấm hơn là một.]

Nhưng mà, Talon biết quan tâm…Nên Damian nghĩ, cậu nên cho mình và cả Talon cơ hội. 

Để một ngày nào đó, những kí ức giả dối sẽ được thay bằng sự thật. 

Và Talon thì vẫn là Talon. 

Tuy nhiên, hắn cũng sẽ Grayson của cậu. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
